Flashfoward
by FanfictionLover95
Summary: ADOPTED BY ZOHA VEN (Before hiccup shoots down toothless the whole village is whisked away to watch a movie but no just any movie How To Train Your Dragon 2. I DONT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE!EVERYTHING IN BOLD IS PROPERTY OF DREAMWORKS ANIMATION**_

It was a cold day that found the entire village of Berk in the great hall trying to retain the heat that was so precious this time of year at least, all except a young boy who was in the village blacksmith perfecting designs for his latest invention.

Hiccup was the village runt and all he wanted was to kill a dragon, just one dragon and his life would get infinitely better just as he had the thought everything went black

He woke in a dark room filled with chairs and bean bags. As he looked around he realise he was on top of a pile of vikings everyone started moving and the pile came crashing down.

"What in thor's name is going on here!" yelled Stoick the vast.

In answer a girl's voice came out of nowhere and said "You are here to watch your future, you are here to see what your life will be like in 5 years, you are here to see what change one person can do. So i suggest you sit down watch"

She said it in such a way that the vikings had no choice but to do as she said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNISE!EVERYTHING IN BOLD IS PROPERTY OF DREAMWORKS ANIMATION**_

 **Hiccup:** _ **(V.O.)**_ **This... is Berk. The best kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises.**

"Is that Hiccup's voice?, what sort of surprises? things like this could be heard all around the room.

 _ **[On a cluster of sheep, hiding nervously between buildings as shadows of passing dragons race by. The group moves as one, receding into a shadowy alley, pushing one sheep out into the light. It's suddenly snatched and carried into the air!]**_

"Dragon raid"

 **Hiccup:** _ **(V.O.)**_ **Life here is amazing, just not for the faint of heart. You see, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer... a little something we like to call-**

"What...oh...oh…..tell me….please be destruction" Said Tuffnutt

"yeah and danger"Ruffnut added.

 _ **[WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH! A wash of vibrant colors blurs by. Dragons Barrel past at a dizzying speed. Their riders swipe, kick, and roll into one another while they weave neck in neck between the houses, docks, and revamped structures of Berk.]**_

 **Hiccup:** _ **(V.O.)**_ **DRAGON RACING!**

"WHAT?"

"Stoick please just be quiet and watch, all will be explained in due time" said the voice.

 **Fishlegs: WHOOOOOOO!**

"is that me? I'm on a DRAGON"

 _ **[Fishlegs, now 20 and even larger, rides his Gronkle, Meatlug, who carries the sheep in her claws, until Snotlout, also 20, but every bit as juvenile, and his Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang, side-check them steal their sheep.]**_

 **Snotlout: HO-HO! I'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you want that?**

"Hey that was mine snotlout!"

"better luck next time ha ha see that Astrid"

"ugh Snotlout you're such a creep"

 _ **[Fishlegs glares at Snotlout.]**_

 **Fishlegs: Snotlout! That was mine!**

 _ **[Snotlout falls back toward Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who lag on their Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch.]**_

 **Snotlout: Here ya go, babe.**

"But Astrids' my Babe!"

"ugh, when are you going to get it into your thick head I AM NOT YOUR BABE!"

 _ **[With a chivalrous grin, Snotlout tosses the sheep to Ruffnut. She snatches it with a sneer and a grumble.]**_

 **Snotlout: Did I tell you that you look amazing today? 'Cause you do.**

 **Ruffnut:** _ **(Disgusted)**_ **Ugh. Come on, Barf. It's starting to stink around here.**

 _ **[Barf starts to peel off, spewing gas. Tuffnut mocks Snotlout with a mugging grin.]**_

 **Tuffnut: Nope. Still hates you. Let's blow this place, Belch! Alright!**

 _ **[Belch ignites the gas, sparking a flashy explosion, and leaving Snotlout behind in the smoke. As they rush past the main bleachers, Ruffnut drops her sheep into one of five baskets suspended over a chasm at the lap crossing. Each backboard bears an image of its corresponding dragon. The Barf/Belch basket filled to the brim with sheep. Presiding over the game, Stoick turns to the frenzied crowd.]**_

 **Stoick: Ha-ha! That's nine for the Twins! Astrid lags with three! Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with NONE!**

"How am I 6 sheep behind the TWINS" said a very confused Astrid.

"Well Snotlout is helping them so….." the voice of Hiccup trailed off as people turned startled eyes on them having had forgotten he was even there.

 _ **[Stoick eyes an empty basket at the far end, its backboard painted with an image of Toothless.]**_

 **Stoick: And Hiccup is... nowhere to be found. Hmmm.**

 **Gobber: Scared him off with the big talk, didn't ya, Stoick?**

 _ **[WHACK! Snotlout, still smoldering from the blast, gets clipped from behind. Astrid, rolls in, astride Stormfly, spirited and competitive as ever, and beautiful despite herself.]**_

 **Astrid: What are you doing, Snotlout?! They're going to win now!**

 **Snotlout: She's my princess! Whatever she wants, she gets!**

 **Astrid: Ruffnut?! Didn't she try to bury you alive?!**

 **Snotlout: Only for a few hours!**

 **Hiccup:** _ **(V.O.)**_ **Now, dragons used to be a bit of a problem here, but that was five years ago. Now, they've all moved in. And, really, why wouldn't they?**

 _ **[The racers chase each other through a sprawling hangar and into a vast cave, teeming with colorfully painted dragon stables. They exit through the far side and circle back through the village, blasting past many of its dragon-friendly additions.]**_

 **Hiccup:** _ **(V.O.)**_ **We have custom stables... all-you-can-eat feeding stations... a full service dragon wash. Even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so myself.**

"looks like one of your inventions Toothpick"

"Yeah, but you taught me everything I know, Meathead" Gobber didn't know wether to be proud or insulted, he chose to be a little bit of both.

 _ **[In the village, a baby Gronkle sneezes, accidentally setting one of the Viking houses aflame. Astrid peels away from the other dragon racers, and yanks open a spout on the overhead network of aqueducts, dousing the flames with a surge of water. Back to Stoick, amused as he watches the racers round the island, searching for sheep. He turns to Gobber and nods.]**_

 **Stoick: It's time, Gobber.**

"time for what?"

 **Gobber: Righty-ho!** _ **(Aloud, to the crowd)**_ **Last lap!**

 _ **[A horn sounds. The racers all turn to each other, excited.]**_

 **Astrid: The Black Sheep! Come on, Stormfly! We can still win this thing!**

"isn't the black sheep silent sven's?"

 **Ruffnut: Come on, Barf!**

 **Tuffnut: Let's go!**

 **Fishlegs: Go, Meatlug!**

 _ **[Gobber loads the Black Sheep onto a catapult.]**_

 **Astrid: Whooo-hooo!**

 **Tuffnut: Let's go, let's go, let's go!**

 **Gobber:** _ **(To the Black Sheep)**_ **This is your big moment. Have a nice flight!**

"nice, Gobber, nice"

 _ **[He pulls the trigger, launching the Black Sheep into the air. Astrid spots it and steers Stormfly into a steep climb toward it.]**_

 **Astrid: Up, up, up, up, up, up!**

 _ **[In a flash, Fishlegs and Meatlug fly in and nab the sheep.]**_

"Did Fishlegs just beat Astrid"

"What is wrong with the world!"

 **Astrid: NO!**

 **Fishlegs: YES! Good job, Meatlug!**

 _ **[Fishlegs tosses his captured prize to Ruffnut.]**_

 **Fishlegs: Here ya go, darling!** _ **Mine's**_ **worth ten!**

Fishlegs blushed at his actions.

 **Ruffnut: Yeah! The Black Sheep!**

 **Astrid:** _ **(To Snotlout)**_ **You guys are fighting for** _ **Ruffnut?!**_

 **Ruffnut: I'm totally winning!**

 **Fishlegs: We're winning together!**

 _ **[She rams Barf into Meatlug, sending Fishlegs into an uncontrolled spin. He slams into Snotlout, sending their dragons tumbling head over tail. The crowd goes wild.]**_

 **Snotlout: Oh, no!**

 **Ruffnut: Whoo-hoo! NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW!**

 **Tuffnut: Except for me! We're attached, genius! Quit trying-**

 _ **[He grabs at the sheep. Ruffnut fights back, inciting a tug-of-war.]**_

 **Ruffnut: Hey!**

 **Tuffnut: -to steal all my glory!**

"YOU HAVE THE SAME DRAGON" shouted most of the hall.

 _ **[Astrid and Stormfly fly toward them. Astrid stands on Stormfly's back surfer-girl style.]**_

 **Stoick: Get 'em, Astrid!**

Everyon leaned foward in antisipation.

 **Tuffnut: It's MY glory!**

 **Ruffnut: Always ruining EVERYTHING!**

 **Tuffnut: NO SHEEP, NO GLORY!**

 _ **[Astrid leaps off of Stormfly, runs up Belch's spindly neck, and plucks the Black Sheep from the Twins' hands.]**_

"WOAH"

 **Astrid: Gotcha! Ha-ha!**

 _ **[She tumbles through the air onto Stormfly, sticking a perfect landing, the Black Sheep in hand.]**_

 **Tuffnut: Whoa!**

 **Ruffnut: Astrid!**

 **Stoick: Well played! Ha, ha, ha!** _ **(To the crowd)**_ _**That's**_ **my future daughter-in-law!**

"WHAT!" was heard from all acros the room but loudest was the two blushing teens themselves.

"But Astrids mine!" snotlout protested.

 **Fishlegs: Whoo-hoo!**

 _ **[Back to Astrid on Stormfly, eyeing the fast-approaching finish line, unaware as Fishlegs suddenly rams Meatlug into Stormfly, sending Astrid off-course. She recovers and sees Snotlout flying headlong toward her, war hammer cocked, aiming at Astrid.]**_

"Snotlout are you trying to kill me?" asked an angrey astrid.

"alls fair in love and war" replied snotface.

"what happend to 'Astrids mine'?" asked a confused Tuffnut

And Snotlout being the jerk he is replied in a creepy tone that had everyone becking away from him"oh she is, she just doesn't know it yet"

 **Snotlout: Uh, excuse me!**

 **Astrid: Stormfly!**

 _ **[Snotlout hurls his hammer. Astrid ducks and rolls Stormfly out of the way. The hammer catches Fishlegs in the face with a CLANG. The crowd collectively winces.]**_

 **Crowd: Oh!**

 _ **[Astrid and Stormfly recover from their roll, loop over the water, and they blast past the finish line, dunking the Black Sheep into their basket! ASTRID WINS!]**_

 **because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger.**

"Well that was interesting to say the least" Stoic said.

 _Done, I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry it took so long, but please let me know what you think._


	3. SORRY

Hi this is not an update but I have bad news, I have no inspiration for this fanfic so I'm done with it sorry :(


	4. Adopted

This fanfic has been adopted by **Zoha Ven**.


End file.
